


Southern Belle

by doobler



Category: Toy - Fandom, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: A silly little idea pops into Buzz's head when he remembers Woody's a southern local
Relationships: Buzz Lightyear/Woody Pride
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Southern Belle

Crickets chirped outside, basking in the cool nighttime breeze. The moon sat heavy and full in a cloudless sky. Anoles scampered across the dirt, licking at dry eyeballs, eager to snag one last bite before tucking in for the evening.  
Inside, Woody was curled up against Buzz's side, his cheek pillowed against one of the smaller man's broad shoulders. He was too tired to get up and throw on a fresh pair of boxers. Right now, all he wanted to do was luxuriate in the afterglow.  
"Hey, uh, Woody?"  
"Yes, Buzz?" He kept his eyes closed, feeling the rumble of his boyfriend's voice against his skull.  
"I have a strange question to ask you."  
"No, you may not use my prosthetic as a sex toy."  
Buzz let out a surprised chuckle. He repositioned them so Woody's head was more directly on his chest, winding his arm around Woody's good shoulder.  
"I would never," Buzz swore through his laughter. "No I ah. I was wondering. You've lived here your whole life, right?"  
"Mmyeah."  
"So... Why don't you have an accent?"  
Woody's eyes shot open, his brows knitting. He blinked in silent contemplation for a while and decided to be honest.  
"Well... I've kinda... Done my best to phase it out I guess. Lotta people seem to think Southern accents spell for a lack of intelligence."  
"But you live here in the South? Wouldn't you just sound like a local?"  
Woody narrowed his eyes. Buzz's postcoital existential conversations always made his brain feel like pudding. That's what he got for falling in love with an aerospace engineer.  
"I suppose you're right," Woody forced himself to agree. "I just. Sorta kept it-- er abandoned it."  
Buzz was silent. When Woody tilted his head up, he recognized that look in his ocean blue eyes.  
"... You want me to do the accent for you. Don't you?"  
"... I mean, if it. Isn't traumatic or painful or anything, uh. If you could. No pressure."  
"I'll have to warm up a little, it's... Been a while."  
Woody closed his eyes again. He thought of his childhood, his late father who was larger than life itself, the town he'd grown up in, his time on Woody's Roundup. He felt like an old truck, his motor humming as it shuddered to life.  
"Well now, I reckon," He started and it all came flooding back. "That I'm just about ready and rarin' to go right about now."  
When he glanced back up at Buzz, he had a look of childlike glee on his face.   
"It's uhh a matter of fact that this is probably what I should sound like on a regular basis." Woody could feel the drawl settle in his throat like viscous honey.   
"I would absolutely support that endeavor." Buzz beamed.  
"Bless your heart."  
Woody yelped as he was suddenly flipped over, one wrist pinned above his head. Buzz straddled his hips, the blue in his eyes suddenly eaten away by his pupils. Woody gulped.  
"Would you... Keep talking like that?" Buzz leaned in close, dragging his lips against one freckle dusted cheek.  
"Depends," Woody maintained his accent though his voice cracked. "If you'd give me the opportunity to speak."  
Buzz's grin sent shivers down Woody's spine. He interlaced their fingers, skating his free hand up and down Woody's ribs.  
"I urge you to, cowboy."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my little AU right here  
> https://doobler.tumblr.com/post/615525734590676992/woody-pride-a-kindergarten-teacher-at-the-local  
> Feel free to send me prompts and requests!


End file.
